warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt Helborg
}} Kurt Helborg is the 8th and current Grand Master of the Reiksguard Knights, Reiksmarshal of the Empire's military forces and one of Emperor Karl Franz's most trusted military commanders. History Tall and strong, Kurt Helborg is the very image of a heroic warrior, his armour polished to a mirror sheen and his sword arm as strong as his courage is unbending. As the Grand Master of the Reiksguard, Helborg commands the loyalty of one of the Empire's mightiest military corps. When these warriors are personally led by their inspirational leader, they are an almost unstoppable force, an implacable tornado of steel that fearlessly thunders across the battlefield, driving the enemies of the Empire into the blood-soaked ground. Kurt Helborg is reputed to be the greatest swordsman in the Old World, though such a title is hotly contested by the Emperor's Champion, Ludwig Schwarzhelm. These two grim warriors are bitter rivals who regularly compete on the tournament field to answer the question of who is the mightiest warrior of the Empire. For his part, Helborg considers his rival to possess a certain dogged ability, but very little finesse. His skill with a sword has been bested only once, by the Bretonnian Viscount d'Alembençon. As the Reiksmarshal, Kurt Helborg is also commander of all the Empire's armed forces, second only to the Emperor himself. As such, he has spent most of his life in battle, and has since become one of the most experienced generals within the Old World. Kurt Helborg has led the Reiksguard and Imperial armies in wars fought all across the known world, from the dark forests of the Empire and icy wastes of Kislev to the blazing deserts of southern Araby. As a general, he is virtually without peer, leading entire armies of Knights in thunderous charges of gleaming plate armour and glistering lance points. As a mighty warrior he fights where the combat is thickest, his Runefang cleaving his foes without mercy. Wargear *'Kreiglust' - Kurt Helborg rides into battle atop Kreiglust, a massive grey gelding said to have been sired by the finest steed in the Emperor's stable. *'Klingerach,' Grudge Settler (Solland Runefang) - The Empire province of Solland never truly recovered from the destruction wrought by the Orc Warboss Gorbad Ironclaw, and its land have long since been absorbed by the neighbouring province of Wissenland. Thus, when the Solland Runefang, which had been lost in battle, was recovered and returned to the Empire, there was no longer an Elector Count to wield it. Instead, it was decreed that the Emperor would take ownership of the magical blade. It soon became tradition for the incumbent Emperor to entrust the Runefang to the care of one of the Empire's greatest heroes, and that honour currently sits with the Reikmarshal, Kurt Helborg. *'Laurels of Victory' - Kurt Helborg is one of the most celebrated heroes of the Empire, and he wears laurels enchanted by wizards of the Grey Order. The magic within the laurel magnifies Kurt's stature in the eyes of his enemies to the point that few can muster the courage to stand before his wrath. Gallery Empire Kurt Helborg.jpg|Kurt Helborg atop his warhorse, Kreiglust Miniature cee0be0b43c19fd2d785471d0294edad.jpg|Kurt Helborg Miniature (6th Edition) Helborg_banner.jpg|Kurt Helborg Miniature (6th Edition Box Cover) Kurt Helborg (Großmeister der Reiksgarde).JPG|Kurt Helborg Miniature (4th Edition) Sources * : Warhammer Armies: The Empire (8th Edition) ** : pg. 44 ** : pg. 55 * : Warhammer Armies: The Empire (7th Edition) ** : pg. 58 * : Warhammer Armies: The Empire (4th Edition) ** : pg. 71 ** : pg. 72 * : White Dwarf Magazine Nº 325 (January 2007) ** : pg. 31 * : The End Times I - Nagash * : The End Times II - Glottkin * : Kurt Helborg: Duty and Honour * : Reiksguard (Novel) by Richard Williams es:Kurt Helborg Category:Empire Characters Category:Reikland Category:H Category:K